beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Waite
"So, go ahead. Live forever. Forget what you've forgotten. But they won't. They never do." Aidan Waite was a 260 year old vampire turned by Bishop in 1779 during the American Revolution, in which they were both soldiers. Aidan is seen as an anomaly in the vampire community since he has been attempting for the last several years to be a "clean" vampire and live off of blood bank bags instead of live blood. While many vampires look down on him because of this, many fear him due to his horrifying past reputation. He is best friends with Josh and Sally, and attempts to live morally despite his inherent nature. History In his human life, Aidan was the son of Edmund Waite, the owner of a printing press in the 18th century Boston area. In his earlier years, he hoped that one day he would take over his father's printing press business. He was happily married to a woman named Suzanna, and the two of them tried unsuccessfully for many years to have a child. After two stillbirths, Aidan made a solemn oath to God that he would live his entire life in virtue and servitude, even if he lived to be a hundred years old, if God would just grant him a child. Miraculously, his wife gave birth to a healthy son soon after, whom he named Isaac. By the year 1779, a state of war had already existed for several years between the American colonies and the British Crown in what would become known as the American Revolutionary War. Aidan left home to fight, eventually becoming a highly praised soldier in the Continental Army. It was during a battle that he stumbled upon a man named James Bishop preying on the body of Aidan's comrades. He also witnessed Bishops black eyes and blurred speed. As Aidan chased after him, Bishop continued to run behind trees and bushes to stalk Aidan as prey. He finally stopped and came appeared behind Aidan. Aidan promptly tried to kill him for dishonoring the soldiers that he fed on. Despite the fact that Aidan had a musket and Bishop did not and that Aiden had stabbed Bishop directly in the stomach, Bishop easily defeated and restrained Aiden to his vastly superior strength and experience, and threatened that he would kill Aidan´s troops in a camp nearby. Aidan begged that their lives be spared, and Bishop agreed, on the condition that he would turn Aidan into a vampire. Aidan awoke a new vampire and discovered his enhanced hearing and discovered his hunger shortly thereafter. Despite Bishop warning him not to go back to his people and go with him to start his life as a vampire, as he would surely kill any human he encountered, Aiden believed he was not bound to Bishop and walked back towards his human companions. Upon wandering the forest, he encountered his friend Benjamin and while saying that he was fine, he grabbed Benjamin upon seeing his wounded arm with a cloth soaked in blood. Benjamin was helpless as Aiden easily restrained and fed on him until he died, something Aiden was outraged for. Bishop appeared later and Aiden angrily came at him for leting him go and kill his friend, though Bishop, in a blurred, accelerated motion, grabbed and shoved Aiden aside, causing him to stagger. He then said that he needed Aiden to learn of what vampires do to humans and that while Aiden would think that he would not make such a mistake again, especially now that he is immortal, he would always do so. Aiden still left Bishop again. Confused and afraid, the newly turned Aidan found his way home and hid in the family's henhouse, where his wife Suzanna discovered him drinking blood from chickens. Suzanna, who had been told that Aidan was dead, was overjoyed yet terrified, and kept him hidden from everyone else, including Isaac. Her secret was discovered, and the preacher of the local congregation accused Suzanna of witchcraft, believing that she had been consorting with the Devil to resurrect her husband. She was lashed to a rock and suspended in a river from a rope by the townsfolk, and by the time Aidan and Isaac arrived, she had already gone under the surface and presumably drowned. After telling his son to run away and not look back, Aidan slaughtered the Reverend and all the other villagers involved in the execution. He never saw his wife or his son again. Aidan lived the next 150 years in the Boston region, serving Bishop and the other leader vampires of the Family. Not much is known about his life during this time except that he acquired a reputation of ferocity and inhumanity committing numerous killings. He was the most feared vampire of the Boston area, and he mentions that he also fought in the American Civil War for the Union army, including the Battle of Antietam, the bloodiest single-day battle in American history, with about 23,000 casualties. He was drafted into the US army during World War I where, after taking bullets to the abdomen on the front lines in France, he took pity on Henry Durham, the medic who treated him, and turned him when he was accidentally stabbed by a French soldier who realized Aidan was a vampire. But Aidan lost control of Henry in 1930, when the lecherous vampire betrayed the vampire princess Suren and was banished from Boston. Aidan was there when Bishop was announced the leader of the Boston family, and afterwards decided to set out on his own. He settled down in Montreal for a while but eventually moved back to Boston. On his return he decided to change his ways and started drinking blood bags instead of killing actual people. Aidan eventually found Josh being tormented by Marcus and Blue Collar, and took pity on him. They soon became good friends and Aidan helped Josh get a job as an orderly at Boston's Suffolk County Hospital, where Aidan had been working as a nurse. Season 1 The series begins with Aidan relapsing into his blood drinking ways with fellow nurse Rebecca, after losing control while having sex with her. He calls upon Bishop and Marcus to clean up after his unintentional murder, with Bishop being a captain on the Boston Police and Marcus working at a funeral home. Afterwards Aidan convinces his best friend, Josh, to rent a house together and attempt a normal life. Aidan discovers Marcus attacking dying patients in the hospital and angrily tells him not to recruit new vampires from the hospital to further Bishop's plans, while unbeknownst to him, they turn Rebecca into a vampire. Rebecca attacks her replacement at the hospital, a young naive nurse named Cara, revealing Aidan's intentions to not turn someone else into a vampire against their will. To help Josh transition into becoming a normal human and member of the neighborhood after they rent the house from Danny, Aidan organizes a neighborhood watch association to deal with a local vandal. He unknowingly gets a police officer who is the son of a man he had killed in the past to speak at the meeting. The police officer confronts Aidan about his past, eventually referencing a tattoo of the name Celine on Aidan, which Aidan denies having. When the police officer attacks him later, impaling him on an exposed piece of rebar, the tattoo is revealed. After Aidan recuperates and Bishop reveals that he has plans to turn the police officer into a vampire, Aidan refuses to allow that to happen and instead attempts to use his vampiric telepathic abilities to remove himself from the police officer's mind. While this at first appears to have the intended effect, Bishop later reveals to Aidan that the cop had committed suicide from the resultant memory erasure. Rebecca also turns to Aidan to try to help her start living as he does, but they begin a co-dependent relationship, feasting on each other's blood, rather than helping Rebecca not drink live blood. Rebecca eventually backs out, deciding that she is not as strong as Aidan. When Aidan discovers that Bishop has begun recruiting new vampires from dying hospital patients against his demands, he confronts the hospital chaplain who has been turned into a vampire by Bishop while he was dying of a terminal cancer. Aidan manages to de-fang the chaplain, rendering him unable to feed on blood any more. Rebecca later attempts to sway Aidan's thoughts on her by sending him a DVD where she has sex with a man while draining him dry of blood. He promises to Josh and Sally that he will get rid of the DVD, but he secretly keeps it, as he still has feelings for Rebecca. She later apologizes for doing so, saying Bishop made her send it and she also warns Aidan that Marcus is intending to go after him. That night, Marcus attacks Josh's younger sister Emily, prompting Aidan to have them go out of town. He later visits the house to check up on them, attempting to convince Josh's parents that he does not suffer from clinical lycanthropy, but a garlic chicken causes Aidan's vampire side to come forward, giving enough time for Marcus to track them down. Aidan fights Marcus, and later convinces Josh that his family would not be safe if he were to stay with them. Aidan eventually forms a bond with a neighborhood child named Bernie after he saves him from some bullies. Bernie reminds Aidan of his own son that had passed away hundreds of years earlier, a fact that Rebecca picks up on. Aidan intends to lend Bernie one of his Three Stooges DVDs, prompting Bernie to go upstairs to pick one up from his room. However, Bernie secretly takes the DVD Rebecca sent Aidan along with it out of curiosity. Bernie's mother, who was initially happy that Aidan was watching out for him, confronts him about the DVD, appalled at the contents (they stopped watching the video before the vampirism). Believing he is a pedophile, she threatens Aidan to never go near Bernie again. Some time later, Aidan watches helplessly as Bernie is bullied by the other children. When he goes into the street to retrieve something, Bernie is hit by a car. Aidan goes down to try to save him, but he dies in intensive care later that night. Rebecca, feeling sorry for Aidan, decides to turn Bernie into a vampire so the three of them can be a family together. Aidan scolds Rebecca, as children are never supposed to be turned into vampires because they cannot control themselves, but Bernie promises that he will not hurt anyone because he believes he is a superhero. Aidan's trust wanes when Bishop confronts him about the deaths of the bullies, saying that a child vampire could have been the only one to do it. Reluctantly, Aidan takes Bernie out to the woods so he can hunt down a deer to drink from, but he instead drives a stake through Bernie's heart. Elsewhere, Bishop commends Marcus for making it appear that Bernie killed the children. Rebecca is initially furious that Aidan has killed Bernie, and refuses to help him in any way when Josh is abducted by the vampires to serve in a dog fight to entertain the Dutch. To free Josh, Aidan joins back up with Bishop's group, having left during the previous visit by the Dutch in the 1950's for no longer believing in Bishop's conviction to the vampire cause. Aidan helps Bishop, who believes the Dutch are there to kill him for increasing the vampire population in Boston as Marcus had told them, but he ultimately discovers that Bishop has planned for the Dutch's betrayal by drugging them with juniper-laced blood in his blood den workers. Bishop kills several of the Dutch, but Aidan saves their leader Heggeman until he is ambushed by Marcus who has decided to help Bishop rather than usurp his position. Marcus is staked by Rebecca in revenge after he told her he killed the bullies and framed Bernie. Aidan and Rebecca get Heggeman out of Bishop's way, and Heggeman goes out to tell other vampire clans of Bishop's planned coup. Rebecca then asks Aidan to kill her, knowing that she was meant to die when he drained her rather than continue to live as a vampire. They embrace and then Aidan drives a stake through her heart. Several days later, Aidan is reunited with Celine, a young woman he had fallen in love with while he was living in Montreal in the 1970s. She is also the same Celine whose name he bears as a tattoo directly over his heart. Celine tells him that she has come to Boston to live with her daughter while she receives treatment for lung cancer, even though she does not plan on living through the treatment. He offers to turn her into a vampire, but she declines. When he asks why she had not left Montreal with him when Bishop had found them, she does not reveal the truth to him. In flashbacks it is shown that Bishop had kidnapped her, drank her blood, raped her, and threatened her family if she left Montreal with Aidan. Later that night, after Aidan saves the house and Sally from a fire set by Danny to get rid of her, Bishop crashes through their living room window and stakes Aidan, narrowly missing his heart. Josh has Nora treat Aidan, without telling any specifics, but he remains weak and Bishop plans on fighting him, notifying him through Josh. Celine goes to comfort Aidan, and decides to offer him her blood. Reluctantly, Aidan drains Celine of her blood, killing her, but allowing him to heal completely. Unaware, Josh has managed to convince Bishop that Aidan plans to fight in a room in the hospital basement, where he plans to kill Bishop when he transforms during the full moon. Aidan predicts the plan and has Sally trap Josh in the basement, not wanting his honor stained. Aidan and Bishop fight to the death, with Sally's interference allowing Aidan to gain the upper hand, ultimately decapitating Bishop. Aidan is crowned by Heggeman as the new head of the Boston vampires, and notifies him that "She" wants to meet with him. Season 2 Aidan is ordered to a meeting where Mother will decide who is going to lead Boston. Despite Heggeman's promotion of Aidan, Mother decides that her daughter will be ruling Boston with Aidan as her second in command. Aidan is reluctant to agree to this at first he can't refuse the offer to gain his freedom. If he helps Suren reclaim Boston, will be left alone. So over the next few months, Aidan helps Suren rebuild the Boston family by recruiting more people to help keeping them hidden such as cleaners to clean up messes made by reckless vampires and police officers in high positions to redirect murder investigations caused by Vampires and keep heat off the Boston family. They also start shutting down illegal feeding houses and hunting down Bishop's rogue vampires that he planned to use to overthrow Mother's position. It is in one of these blood dens that Aidan finds Henry, the vampire he had turned a century earlier during the First World War. Knowing that no one can know about Henry, he keeps his identity hidden while he finds a way to bring Henry back into the Family. Meanwhile, Josh is plotting to kill the purebred werewolf twins Connor and Brynn with Cecilia's help, and frame them as the wolves that killed Heggeman. The twins discover this plot, and hold Cecilia hostage on the night of a full moon. However, they think it was Aidan, not Josh that made these arrangements, so they instruct Aidan to meet them in the forest if he wants Cecilia to live. The twins had arranged a Vampire Hunt, a game in which Aidan and Atlee (whom he had brought along) would be chased by the transformed werewolves as they searched for Cecilia. Unbeknownst to Aidan, Josh and Nora are also with the twins, meaning that their wolves will unwittingly participate in the hunt as well. Aidan finds Cecilia, but she insists that he leave her behind because he would never escape with her slowing him down. With great hesitation, Aidan leaves Cecilia behind to be devoured by Josh, Nora, and the twins. The next morning, Aidan unflinchingly shoots Connor dead with Heggeman's werewolf rifle, and presents his corpse to the Dutch as Heggeman's killer. A few days later, in a last ditch effort to save Henry, he makes a deal with Suren, who he knows needs his help in hunting down the rest of Bishop's rogue vampires. He makes Henry herd all the vampires that he knows were turned for Bishop's own goals into a house where he has been laying low for a while. While Henry thinks that Aidan wants to smuggle them out of the city, the plan actually involves Suren buying the house from the owner and then uninviting everyone inside the house, incinerating everyone there. Aidan sternly tells Henry that this was the only way to save him, and takes him to Suren who will allow Henry to become a member again on that condition that he pays his "dues". Suren then tortures him by peeling all of his skin off, leaving Aidan to hypnotize two human women into willingly be fed on by Henry so he can heal from his gruesome wounds. The hypnosis wears off, making the women scream in fear at Henry who is still feeding on them and hasn't regrown his skin yet. Not wanting to alert the neighbors, Aidan instinctively snaps both women's necks.This is very traumatic for Aidan, who had not killed a human in quite some time at that point. As a "reward" for getting rid of the orphan vampires, Mother makes good on her promise to Aidan to give him his freedom... by cutting him off from the vampire world entirely, including from Suren. Infuriated, he makes a desperate attempt on Mother's life with Henry's help, but is unsuccessful. As punishment, Mother condemns him to be buried alive. Season 3 After spending 15 months buried underground, he was dug up by a man named Mickey, who put a mask on a weak Aidan and brought him some somewhere and began taking his blood from him. Then Atlee came to buy blood from Mickey and when he didn't have enough money to buy the blood he killed Mickey and took all of the blood, also finding Aidan and freed him. Aidan tried to drink Mickey's blood, but Atlee stopped him claiming that drinking his blood could kill him. Later in Atlee's van Atlee tells him that Mother is dead and that a virus spread and it poisoned human blood and any one of them who drank from a tainted human became sick and dying and a few days Atlee drank from a tainted human and now he is dying. Later Aidan began to hallucinate about Sally, Josh and Bishop, and Bishop convinced him to fight and he attacked Atlee, but Atlee was stronger than him and he began to feed on him to cure himself. Aidan's blood didn't cure Atlee and he died, leaving the van without a driver and causing it to drive into a electric pole and Aidan fell out of the van. He later woke up weaker than ever hallucinating about Josh and Sally again and told himself that he was not going to die. Aidan survived by dragging himself to the crashed van and drink the pure blood. He later called Josh and he and Sally came to pick him up. when they arrived Aidan discovered that Sally is now alive and Josh is now human. He is infected with the flu virus in Your Body is a Condemned Wonderland as torture by Liam, before he was saved by Josh. Tending to Josh's wounds later, the back of his right hand begins to show signs of the infection beginning to spread. In Of Mice and Wolfmen Aidan slowly being consumed by the infection goes to Kenny and to tells him the deal is off and tries to tell that this is what he has to look forward to if is turned. Aidan is care for by Sally and Josh who believe Aidan is about to die as he beings have seizures and bleeds from his eyes, only to be relieved when they see that Aidan is cured. After trying to figure out how, Aidan realize that it is werewolf blood is cure. After telling Kenny he will still turn him he confronts Blake and tells her that werewolf blood is the cure but not before he threatens her that if she or any other vampire attack Nora or Josh he will kill her. When she asks him why he told her, he says that it's time for vampires to stop being afraid. He then goes to Kat and kisses her. Season 4 They try to help Ramona and she kills her sister. Ramona then tried to convince them all to kill themselves as they are all trying to leave the house. Ramona doesn't want that to happen cause then she will be left alone and needs the blood of the people who die in the house t survive. Henry pops in the basement and he then convinces Aidan to kill himself but Sally gets to him on time.Aidan becomes human because Sally sacrifice's herself. Aidan's age starts to catch up, he burns Down the house and kills romona. Personality As an individual, Aidan is calm, laid-back, soft-spoken, and on the quiet side. His years as a vampire have allowed him to see many things, including the best and worst of both humans and vampires. As a result, he is somewhat jaded and melancholic. When he was mortal, Aidan was a man of admirable character as well as a loving husband and father. This behavior continued shortly after he became a vampire. After the presumable death of his wife and the loss of his son, something in Aidan snapped, sending his personality down a slow but gradual spiral. Aidan eventually became bitter and vicious, during which he earned the sinister reputation among vampires, particularly in the New England area, for being a ruthless killer. At some point in his life, Aidan began to mellow, his personality reverting to where it is currently. His struggling abstinence from feeding directly from humans had at least a part to do with him mellowing. Unlike most of his kind, Aidan does not possess contempt for werewolves, as he took pity on Josh after finding Marcus and his friend ruffing Josh up in an alleyway. Since meeting Josh and Sally, Aidan has come to see them as his family, acting as the older brother of the trio. Aidan suffers from guilt and self-loathing, as a part of him knows that vampires are killers, and he must fight hard to suppress his innate killer. Constantly trying suppress his natural instincts makes additional stresses an unwelcome thing for Aidan. None-the-less, he is fairly level headed in most situations. Aidan is highly charismatic, especially when he wants to be. He uses this aspect of his personality to compensate for the fact he is almost incapable of telepathically compelling humans like other vampires can. Appearance Aidan was 25 at the time of his Recruitment. Being immortal, Aidan is physically frozen at that age and will retain that appearance for the rest of his eternal life. His vampiric appearance is characterised by his brown eyes becoming completely black and his lateral teeth (teeth right next to the front teeth in the very center of the set of teeth) becoming thick, long, and pointed, fangs. His appearance can be changed at will or if he loses emotional control such as if he is angered, frightened( such as when he woke nightmares in his vampiric appearance), or losing or struggling with his control of his bloodlust. Abilities Aidan shares the common characteristics and powers that all vampires have. However, due to his extensive military experience and long life, he is a particularly skilled fighter, even among vampires; he has some proficiency with firearms. He is almost completely incapable of compelling humans like other vampires can, since he has not practiced in decades and was supposedly never that good at it to begin with. With the use of compulsion, Aidan can make humans see things that are not there by looking at their eyes (though apparently not directly and must simply make some eye contact and must also possible touch them, as seen with the two human girls he compeled when he was just holding on the shoulders and facing them), but has to convince said humans ahead time that what they are about to see is real. He is not as gifted at compulsion as other vampires as his compulsion will wear off in hours or drive the victim of compulsion mad, as seen when a cop that Aiden used his abilities by placing his hand over the man's face and head and made him forget about him and Bishop in his house and about himself resulting in his father's death. This work for a day before driving the man insane, causing him to shoot himself in the head and kill himself. Trivia *He is the American counterpart of Mitchell from the original BBC series. *The character of Aidan is named after Aidan Turner, who plays Mitchell. *Due to the effect of the Virus on the vampire population, he was possibly the oldest living vampire. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Males Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Passed over